Aurora Dream - Episode 16
"Neko-chi's Trials" is the sixteenth episode of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream. Synopsis Neko-chi and Mion get into a dispute when Neko-chi grows concerned over Mion. She attempts to make amends but struggles trying to figure out how she can show how much she cares. '' Summary Neko-chi watches Mion as she practices in the training room. She struggles to focus on anything other than her batopon's fluffy pom poms and attempts to attack it when Mion tosses it into the air. But before she can grab ahold of them, Mion jumps up and grabs it again. She poses as Neko-chi hits the floor, complimenting Mion for a good job. It's then she gets a phone call. As Neko-chi fetches her a towel and her bottle of water, Mion begins to speak with her father, who has called to inform her that he won't be back for a while, so neither he or her mother will be there to watch her perform. Mion insists that it is fine and hangs up after. With that Mion decides to continue training, although Neko-chi jumps into the air again to go after the batopon. To her surprise, she ends up smacking into it, which causes Mion to fall to the floor as she jumped too late to catch it. She insists that she is okay as Neko-chi runs to fetch her the first aid kit, but she doesn't believe her. Later on, Aira and Rizumu train while Rabi-chi and Bea-chi watch. They are highly impressed by the girls sudden improvement; to which the girls show them the brand new Prism Watches they bought. Everyone was saying that if one was to wear it, their wish will come true, and Aira and Rizumu also show the little stickers they added onto the watch. Since then they have been having great luck; Hibiki flirted with Rizumu when she went to their secret spot, and Aira was given a bunch of sweets from people in her neighborhood, and her mom even bought her new clothing. They even did better on tests, and found missing items. Mion returns to resume training when Nekochi suggests she stops for a break. Mion claims she doesn't need one though, and continues as Neko-chi stops her to point out she's not doing well. None of the girls see what she meant though, so Neko-chi explains that her jump was off, much to her surprise. Mion assures Neko-chi that she will get it perfected by the time of her performance. Neko-chi worries over her professionalism though, causing Mion to storm off. Rabi-chi wastes no time to mock Mion tough, saying she shouldn't perform at all but the others find this mean. They express confusion over Neko-chi's concern afterwards, and she starts to explain to them that Mion has been forced to act grown up since she's surrounded by them so frequently. She learned to do things on her own and needs to overcome them that way, but she is sure that at the same time, Mion would like to be able to depend on others too. She then brings up how Mion's parents wont be able to see her perform, and while she wants to be supportive for her, she doesn't know what to do. Suddenly Mion arrives to the room, having forgotten her bag. Angered, having heard Neko-chi talk to the others, she insults her for invading her privacy and her credit as a Manager. She storms out of the room, leaving the broken hearted Neko-chi behind. That evening, Neko-chi mourns while Aira and Rizumu spy on her. They try to figure out what to do when they get the idea of purchasing Mion her own Prism Watch. They approach her the next day, somewhat anxious and reveal to her the Prism Watches. She refuses them and walks off. They try again, but she refuses and tells them to mind their own business. Rizumu gets rather angry and confronts Mion on this, but she claims that she has no reason to trust a lucky charm. She is better off on her own and is sure she can handle things just fine. To their surprise, the entire Harune family arrives. They inform their plans of surveying the other Cake Shops in town to see what they are up to lately after having tried some of the things Aira brought home the day before. Aira gets upset that they didn't wait for her, so she decides to tag along with her family and invites Rizumu. But when she thinks about Mion, she goes to ask her, only to realize she already left. Mion walks by a street while thinking about how childish the girls were acting. As this goes on, Neko-chi observes her before she goes to find Penguin-Sensei to ask him for help. He agrees to help, but spends the entire session having his body massaged by her. When she finishes, he begins to take off, calling for Yamada to come and pick him up. Neko-chi calls him out on not teaching her anything, but he claims he did and points out how he and Yamada are always together. With that they leave while discussing their dinner plans. That evening, Mion has just finished training when she gets another call. She takes out her cellphone and is surprised to hear it's her father, saying he may be able to come to her show after all. This delights Mion, although she tells him that he doesn't need to force himself to get there if he is unable to, then she hangs up again. Feeling better, she waits for Neko-chi to come by and hand her a towel, only to remember that Neko-chi is no longer there. Soon the Prism Show arrives. Aira and Rizumu go out to perform while Mion practices throwing her baton. Their turn ends and they return right after as Mion prepares to head out. She seems somewhat unsure, and the girls insist that she takes their Prism Watches, although she keeps refusing. The charms wont help her and as someone alone, she needs to get over her problems on her own. Neko-chi suddenly appears and holds the charm. She tells Mion that she will be fine, because even if she thinks she may be alone she really isn't, because she has all of them cheering for her and ready to lend a hand. She tells her that they care about her, and in doing so, Aira and Rizumu wrap the charms around her wrist for her to wear. Happy with the turn of events, the flustered Mion walks by them to go on stage while telling them to mind their own business. She performs, using both the ''Throbbing Memory Leaf and Golden Star Magic jumps. As Aira and Rizumu walk home, Mion runs by to return ttheir Prism Watches. She claims that because her Aura has been infused into them, the girls will perform better now in multiple fields. This annoys Rizumu at first, while Aira fawns over hers, until Mion claims Rizumu will have better luck in love. It's then she gets another call from her Father, where it turns out that he has been delayed again. At first Neko-chi worries, but Mion tells him that she will be okay, because her friends are a lot of trouble without her as it is. With that she grabs Neko-chi, telling her that it is time to go home and they head off as the episode ends. Prism Stone Shop Before Anime The girls watch game videos of dancing and movement by the character until Coach Jubi arrives. She has come to teach them the Pretty Punch, which involves raising the arm straight into the air, then raising the opposite leg. She advises them to keep it smooth, then shows the girls how to connect the pom pom to transform the batopon into it's baton form. To see to it that they have learned, she has music play and the girls put everything together. As they review it a few times, Rabi-chi, Bea-chi, and Neko-chi do the girls quote before starting the episode. After Anime Reina, Mia, and Karin decide to practice some Jazz dancing now. As the music begins to play, the girls discuss the multiple different types of Jazz dancing and singing their is. They mention that it is lik Ballet, in the sense that it is important to lift the body up. As the girls do this, Rabi-chi, Bea-chi, and Neko-chi check their ranking to see that it has gone up a little. By the time they finish the girls have finished and they wave off the audience. Characters in Order of Appearance *Aira Harune *Mion Takamine *Rizumu Amamiya *Jun Takigawa *Kyoko Asechi *Yamao Yamada *Penguin-sensei *Bea-chi *Rabi-chi *Neko-chi Trivia * Unavailable. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aurora Dream